


absolutely smitten

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Johnny is in this but he just mentioned, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Miscommunication, Other ships but they are like minor, Same with Taeyong, these boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: “I fucking knew it.” Donghyuck stated happily while shaking him.“Knew what?” Jeno shook his head confused.“That Mark was into you?!”~~or where Jeno is such a pining idiot that he doesn't realize what is right in front of him
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY AHHHHHH my first long fic!! I absolutely love Markno and I love writing their relationship so I hope that you all enjoy this self-indulgent piece of work!! <333

Rubbing his eyes, Jeno walked towards the front door of his apartment where someone was knocking, loudly. He looked through the peephole to see that Donghyuck had an annoyed face on as he hit the door. Jeno sighed while leaning his head against the door, mourning the loss of what would have been a quiet Saturday morning. He reached for the door knob and pulled the door open slowly just to be met with an armful of his best friend.

“Dear lord, you’re so fucking slow did you just wake up or something.” Donghyuck shoved his way into the apartment after sloppily hugging the slightly older boy. He took off his shoes as he skipped towards the small kitchen, and Jeno followed shaking his head at the energetic boy.

“Donghyuck, it’s 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Of course I just woke up.” Jeno was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, squinting as he realized that he had forgotten his glasses. 

Donghyuck was rummaging around in the fridge looking for something to eat, looking over his shoulder slightly he said, “Lazy ass.”

“Why the fuck are you here?”

“I missed you!” Donghyuck finally straightened up holding the leftover pizza that had been in Jeno’s fridge for a couple of days. Jeno snorted and rolled his eyes as he tried to focus on Donghyuck moving around his kitchen. 

Having been best friends since actual diapers, Jeno was used to this eccentric behavior but it still fucked him up when it was this early in the morning. He could feel himself falling asleep standing up when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him toward the living room where he was promptly pushed onto the couch. The two sat in silence as Jeno fought off sleep and Hyuck ate his pizza. 

“What are we gonna do today?” Hyuck asked, finishing the last of the pizza.

Jeno snorted, “Going back to bed. Why? Were we supposed to hang out today?” 

“Jeno, Jaemin’s party is later. Yeah we were supposed to hang out today!” Hyuck whined as he leaned into the other boy’s side.

“Yeah! Way later! Meaning why the hell are you here at 7?!” Jeno could feel himself getting cranky. 

The two had begun to push each other around and Hyuck had gotten Jeno in a headlock when they heard the other bedroom door open. They both froze and stared at the entrance of the hallway where a sleepy Mark appeared a couple seconds later. Mark took one look at them before scoffing and walking towards the kitchen. Jeno felt himself turn red, not just from the fact that his roommate looked annoyed with him, but the fact that Mark was shirtless and had a messy bedhead that made him appear ten times hotter than he already was.

Hyuck giggled and whispered Jeno’s ear, “You’re such an embarrassment.”

Jeno elbowed him so that he could get out of the headlock, “Shut the hell up. You’re the one that woke him up you asshole.”

Donghyuck smirked and winked at Jeno before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, carrying his dirty plate, “Oh Markie!”

Jeno’s eyes widened in fear before he scrambled after his best friend, scared of what he could possibly say to his roommate. When he entered the kitchen he saw Mark standing by the coffee maker looking unimpressed at a happy Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, why are you so fucking loud?” Mark sighed out.

Letting out a laugh, Jeno made eye contact with a mock offended Donghyuck, “How dare you! I bless your home with my presence and this is how I get treated?”

“You barged in at 7 in the morning, not exactly a blessing,” Jeno said with a shrug. Donghyuck gasped and reached out to pull Jeno into a headlock again. He heard Mark giggle as he moved to avoid being choked again. 

“You little bitch,” Hyuck said, hitting Jeno’s arm over and over again. 

“No, he’s right. Jeno, I think we should add a rule. No Donghyucks in the apartment before 9 a.m. on the weekends.” Mark said, smiling as he made his coffee.

“I hate that rule.” Hyuck retorted quickly now draping himself over the back of his best friend. Jeno laughed as he patted the hands that were resting on his upper chest. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Jeno giggled out, laughing louder when Donghyuck whispered traitor into his ear. Smiling, he made eye-contact with a soft-looking Mark, who smiled at him over the rim of his mug. Jeno felt his cheeks become pinker and he quickly looked away so that he wouldn’t be looking his crush in the eyes.

Becoming roommates with his crush seemed like a decent idea at the time. Both him and Mark needed a place to stay, but they couldn’t afford rent on their own. It was Mark that suggested moving in together and Jeno didn’t think that it would be that big of a deal. He was wrong. He was so very wrong. Two days into living with each other, he walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Mark Lee sitting on their counter eating cereal. Jeno smiled in a quick greeting, filled up his water bottle, grabbed an apple, and quickly returned to his room; where he promptly called Donghyuck and freaked out on the phone to him. Donghyuck just laughed on the phone at him. That prick.

“Markie, you coming to Jaem’s party tonight?” Jeno zoned back in just in time to hear Donghyuck ask a question, that he was kind of scared to hear the answer too. 

“Yeah. I got roped into helping with set-up.” Mark said with a slight eye roll. Jeno let out a soft laugh, knowing just how persistent Jaemin was when he wanted something.

“Gross.” Hyuck scrunched his nose up with disgust at the thought of helping; well helping Jaemin to be more specific. 

“Shut up. You’d do anything for Jaemin, don't lie,” Jeno said, elbowing Hyuck to get him off of his back. Mark laughed at the look of offense that overtook Hyuck’s face at the mere thought of being helpful towards Jaemin. 

“I would not! He’s a dick and a flirt! He doesn’t have to get what he wants all the time!” Donghyuck crossed his arms and nodded his head in an almost childlike way. Jeno and Mark shared a look, knowing that this was all part of the weird cat and mouse game that their two friends insisted on playing with each other. 

“Hyuck, you’re a flirt too,” Jeno said gently. 

“Not as bad as him!” Donghyuck yelled, causing the two sleepy boys to flinch at his volume. 

“Yes. Yes you are.” Mark said, putting his coffee mug down to rub his face. Jeno looked at the way that his arms subtly flexed as he did this and began to zone out again before Donghyuck slapped his back softly, drawing him out of his fantasizing. 

“I reject that statement.” The youngest boy retorted quickly. The two roommates just gave him looks that were almost mocking like. 

Jeno laughed softly as he tried to will his eyes to stay open. He was really fucking exhausted, but his friend was here and he didn’t want to be rude. He blinked his eyes quickly, looking up he caught Mark’s concerned eyes that were now trained on him. Offering a smile to the older boy, Jeno hoped that Mark would leave or put on a shirt soon. Being half-awake in a room with the object of his affections shirtless really wasn’t helping his tired brain in focusing. Jeno was trying to tune back in to the rant that Hyuck had gone off into, but all his brain was repeating was: Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark.

“Hey Hyuck?” Mark’s voice cut through Jeno’s thoughts and promptly cut Donghyuck off from the middle of his story. 

“Yeah?” Hyuck said with a head tilt that Jeno couldn’t help but almost coo at. Sometimes—just sometimes though, he would be damned if he ever said this out loud or thought it all of the time—his best friend was really cute. 

“It’s really early and Jeno is falling asleep on his feet. He’s too nice to kick you out but I’m not. Leave and come back after Jeno has gotten enough rest to not look like a walking corpse.” Mark said with his stern Hyung voice that he rarely brought out, but when he did 9/10 it was effective. The 1/10 time was when Jaemin and/or Donghyuck decided to be a little bitch or were drunk, one of the two or even sometimes both. 

“Oh gosh Mark, it’s fine! I’m fine!” Jeno said with an eye roll. Ever since they had moved in together Mark’s protectiveness of Jeno shot through the roof and if he was being honest, it made his heart flutter. 

“See! He said that he’s fine!” Donghyuck said, pulling out the pout, which he knew was his most effective weapon. Jeno sighed knowing that between the two’s stubbornness they were going to be standing for a while and, well, Mark was right about one thing. Jeno was really fucking tired. 

“Donghyuck.” Mark said in a voice that made even Jeno freeze. Even though it wasn’t directed at him, he couldn’t help but feel like a child being scolded.

Whining, Donghyuck stomped his foot like a toddler, “Why are you like this? Let me hang out with my best friend!” 

Mark shook his head, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow, “Like I said, you can hang out with him when he doesn’t look like a walking corpse. Donghyuck, he didn’t go to bed until like 5 last night, he needs rest.”

Jeno felt the shock cover his face. He didn’t know that Mark knew that he would stay up that late. Oh gosh, he was probably too loud. Oh, poor Mark having to deal with all of his shit and late night bursts of energy. Jeno turned red at the thought of Mark just laying in his bed listening to him wander around the apartment trying to find something quiet to do until he got tired. 

“Jeno Lee! 5 a.m.?! Who are you? Taeyong Hyung?” Donghyuck slapped Jeno’s arm as a punishment, causing the older to smile at the care that his best friend was showing him. He always got more affectionate when he was tired, and he was hoping to get back to his bed before he started to feel the need to hug everyone in sight. He really didn’t know if he could handle hugging Mark if he was shirtless. Honestly, he would probably just pass away on the spot. 

Sheepishly, Jeno shrugged, “To be fair, I do have a sleeping disorder. It’s not like I want to do this.” 

“Exactly, which is why we should let you sleep in when you can! And you can sleep in today, so Donghyuck out.” Mark really wasn’t going to back down and it seemed like the more evidence that Mark brought up, the weaker Hyuck’s resolve got.

“Ugh. You’re playing favorites, Mark Lee. If any of the rest of us looked tired you wouldn’t even bat an eye.” Donghyuck was glaring at Mark slightly and it seemed to be causing the older boy great amusement. 

“You literally all know that Jeno is my favorite, why does it still shock you?” Mark said it so casually and nonchalantly, and yet that didn’t stop Jeno’s heart from beginning to beat wildly. Almost to the point where the boy began to feel concerned for himself, wondering if his heart would beat out of his chest.

“You could at least be subtle about it damn,” Donghyuck said under his breath, causing the other two to laugh.

Sulkingly, Donghyuck trudged to the door. Jeno followed with a soft grin resting on his face knowing that in just a few hours Hyuck would be right back at his door, ready to bug him again. Mark had also followed the pair to make sure that Hyuck actually left their apartment. Jeno could feel the heat of the older boy radiate from behind him, and his brain instantly wandered to just how close Mark was if he could feel his body heat. The question was answered when Donghyuck finished putting on his shoes and turned to them and scoffed at the site before him.

“You don’t have to hover, Mark. He’s tired, he’s not gonna collapse.” Jeno finally turned to see that Mark was immediately behind him with only enough space that they weren’t physically touching, that’s it. 

“You never know, Hyuckie.” Mark said with a shrug.

God, Jeno was totally fucking whipped for Mark Lee and it didn’t help that he was an actual angel that gave him so joy and made him feel safe. Whenever he was around Mark, the best way to describe the feelings in his heart was just safety. Mark was safe. Mark wouldn’t judge him for his late night habits, or his random thoughts that he felt the need to express to Mark at random hours. Jeno was gone for Mark, and he just wished that the feeling was returned.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hummed while rolling his eyes. He reached out to grab onto Jeno’s arm and pulled him into a hug, “Bye loser, I’ll be back later. Please get some rest Jen-Jen, we are gonna be up late because of the party.”

“Awww you do care!” Jeno was instantly pushed away because of his dumbass remark.

“Of course I care about you dumbass, now bed!” Donghyuck shooed Jeno away before waving to Mark and opening the door, “Later bitches, love you both.” And with those words, Donghyuck was gone. He always left quickly, it was a funny habit of his. His goodbyes never lingered. Jeno shook his head at the door with a giggle.

“C’mon. You gotta go back to bed.” Jeno looked up to see Mark holding a hand out towards him. Smiling shyly, he reached out to grab the outstretched hand. Mark instantly let their fingers lock together before he pulled Jeno gently towards the younger’s bedroom. 

“Mark, am I too loud at night?” Jeno asked softly, not wanting to ruin the calm mood that had fallen over their small apartment.

“Nah, I woke up to pee and I heard you moving around, when I checked my phone it was like 4:30.” Mark smiled in reassurance towards the younger boy. Mark knew just how bad Jeno’s guilty conscience got sometimes, he knew more about it than Jeno’s own best friend, and that’s saying something with knowing just how close Donghyuck is to him.

“Oh okay. You would let me know if I was too loud right?” The pair was now in the younger’s room. Mark was helping settle Jeno back into the bed so that he could be comfortable again.

“I don’t think you have the capabilities to be loud Jen,” Mark said with a slight giggle. He reached out and ruffled the younger boy’s hair, “Get some rest bub.”

“I will. Thanks, Mark.” Jeno said, words slightly slurred as he felt his eyes begin to slip shut with sleep. 

“Anytime Jen. Anytime.”

Those were the last words that Jeno heard before drifting off with the thought of Mark Lee’s lips on his forehead, and cuddling up to him.

—

Jeno was leaning against the wall at the party with a coke in his hands, normally it would’ve been a beer; but he had a shift at noon the next day and he really didn’t want to be hungover while working at a fucking McDonald’s. He was smiling at his best friend dancing crazily with anyone that he could get a hold of, when he felt someone come up right next to him. Glancing over he smiled at his other best friend, Renjun.

“What the hell is Donghyuck doing?” Renjun decided to say in greeting. He seemed to be sipping on whatever concoction Jaemin had decided to make for the party.

“Uh, dancing? I think?” Jeno tilted his head confused at the wild arm movements that he was witnessing Donghyuck make.

Snorting, Renjun took another drink, “We both know that Hyuck can dance, that looks like a mating ritual that birds do.”

Jeno threw his head back slightly, letting out a loud laugh, “I mean you’re not wrong. But it looks like it’s working.” Using his empty hand to point at Jaemin making his way to the crazily dancing Donghyuck. The two boys observed Jaemin wrap his arms around Donghyuck from behind pull him in for a back hug. 

“They are so fucking gross,” Renjun said after observing Donghyuck light up at the fact that his boy was with him.

“Like you’re any better?!” Jeno quipped with a laugh.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Renjun took another drink from his cup. Jeno shook his head before looking around for someone that he knew would prove his point.

“Johnny Hyung is literally making heart eyes at you right now,” Jeno said, laughing at the way that Renjun whipped his head to where their older friend was sitting. He was sitting with his big group of friends, which just happened to include Mark. Johnny lit up at the fact that Renjun had finally looked over at him. He quickly gestured for Renjun to join them before going back to the conversation that he had been having. Jeno glanced to his side to see Renjun smiling wide with a blush brushing his cheeks.

“Shut up Jeno Lee, you’re not much better.” Renjun said before heading over to where his boyfriend was sitting and instantly sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, kissing him once he was comfortable. Jeno laughed at just how his friend’s mood would switch the minute his boyfriend came into question. 

Letting his eyes wander, Jeno was able to finally appreciate just how good Mark looked tonight. Wearing tight skinny jeans and a slightly sheer shirt that you could just barely get a peek of his muscular body. He was really hot, and while Jeno was completely sober, his brain was still malfunctioning. Mark had that effect on him, and it was honestly beginning to get embarrassing. Well it’s been embarrassing, but he would never admit that to Renjun and Donghyuck, they would never let him live it down. He really needed to get over Mark, but whenever he tried Mark would reel him back in. Mark had a permanent place in his heart, and it scared the shit out of Jeno.

“Hey stranger.” A soothing voice interrupted Jeno’s thoughts, that were honestly going into sad territory, he’s happy that someone interrupted him. Jeno finally focused on the person that was smiling at him widely.

“Kun Hyung!” Jeno cheered while standing up straight so that he could pull his Hyung into a hug. Kun chuckled while hugging him back.

“I was with Johnny’s group and I noticed that Renjun ditched you for his boyfriend. I haven’t talked to you in a while! How are you?” Kun gushed. Jeno smiled, he really loved his Kun Hyung and how attentive he was with everyone’s life. 

“Eh. Same old stuff. Work and school. What about you?” Jeno asked with a head tilt.

“Well you know me. I do nothing, Taeyong is the only reason that I leave the apartment sometimes.” Kun giggled while gesturing to his boyfriend on the other side of the room, who appeared to be laughing with his friends.

“Well, thank heavens for Taeyong Hyung, I might never see you otherwise,” Jeno said with a smile.

“Yeah. Sober tonight?” Kun nodded towards his coke.

“Oh yeah. I have work at noon.” Jeno sighed. He really hated his job, but he really needed money. So working part time on the campus McDonald’s would have to be his career until graduation honestly. 

“Oof, that sucks.” Kun winced in sympathy. 

“Yeah, but what can you do?” Jeno laughed.

The two fell into a comfortable conversation as they caught up. Jeno had been laughing at a joke that Kun had made when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Looking at the person that touched him, Jeno almost squeaked when he saw that it was a smiling Mark.

“Hi Kun Hyung, can I steal Jeno for a second? I need his help in the kitchen.” Mark said, frowning in apology.

“Of course! It would appear that my boyfriend is summoning me anyways.” The three turned to where Taeyong was waving aggressively at Kun with a big smile on his face. “I’ll see you two later!”

They all said their goodbyes, Kun leaving to be with his boyfriend and Mark and Jeno heading towards the kitchen. 

“Why did you need my help?” Jeno asked with a smile.

“You’re literally the only other sober person here that knows where everything in this house is. Jaemin put me on refreshment duty so I have to make sure the table stays full of snacks. I needed help getting them and putting them out,” Mark said with a shrug.

“Ah! Jaemin wanna get wasted tonight?” Jeno asked with a laugh.

“You saw how he was draping himself all over Hyuck!” Mark laughed while replying. The two worked in silence, collecting the rest of the snacks that had been purchased for the party. 

Jeno smiled at the new song that came on and had begun to hum under his breath as he walked towards the refreshment table, replacing some things. He smiled at those that were in attendance while walking back towards the kitchen. Looking for somewhere to sit, he found a spot on the counter and pulled himself up so that he could kick his feet. He was a little bored from being the only one of his friends that was sober, except for Mark. Hearing someone enter the kitchen, he looked up at made eye contact with a grinning Mark.

“Guess what I just saw.” Mark said while walking close to Jeno so that he could lean against the counter that Jeno was sitting on.

“Mark it could literally be anything, just tell me.” Jeno chuckled while shaking his head.

“Oh, fine. Party pooper. Jaemin and Donghyuck were kissing.” Mark was smiling so wide that his face was almost splitting in two.

“You’re fucking with me!” Jeno yelled while hopping off the counter to run to the doorway and sure enough see two of his best friends making out in the middle of a crowded room.

“I don’t lie, Jeno Lee.” Jeno had been distracted from the sight in front of him that he didn’t feel Mark come up behind him to whisper in his ear. Jeno felt a shiver go up his back from the fact that Mark was standing flush to his back. 

Letting out a laugh, “Well to be fair Mark Lee, I never thought that this day would happen.” Jeno looked slightly over his shoulder to say those words. He instantly regretted that though since Mark just happened to still be right there. Quickly looking forward towards the party, he felt his heartbeat instantly quicken. Mark was right there. Right behind him, like right behind.

“I guess that’s true, those two have been kind of dumb.” Mark was closer if that was possible. Jeno felt Mark rest his chin on his shoulder and sucked in a deep breath. Mark was completely sober and was willingly being this close to Jeno.

“Those two are usually dumb,” Jeno said after a moment of collecting himself. He thought that he was finally able to get over just how close Mark was to him, when an arm wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him in. Jeno let out a gasp that he knew Mark heard, from the way Mark laughed in his ear.

“You good? Get enough sleep?” Mark whispered, moving them back slowly so that they were out of the doorway. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Jeno could hear the strain in his voice and he just prayed that Mark ignored it. The two stood in silence with Mark wrapped around Jeno’s back. They had stood there for a while when Jeno finally began to relax back into Mark’s hold.

“You’re warm,” Mark said into Jeno’s neck, instantly causing the younger to turn bright red from the feeling of Mark’s lips on his neck.

Jeno laughed, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly appeared in the room, “Yeah I get that a lot.” He was really trying to distract himself at this point. He really didn’t know how he hadn’t melted into a puddle in the middle of the floor yet. 

“Oh? You let a lot of people hold you like this?” Mark was messing with him at this point. He had to be. Obviously, he knew about Jeno’s sad pathetic crush, everyone did. Jeno wasn’t exactly a good example of subtlety. 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Jeno finally found enough willpower to pull himself out of Mark’s embrace. Being held like that made him feel really hot. He needed air. Cool air. Jeno didn’t know what he was expecting when he went to move away from Mark to leave, but he wasn't expecting to have a hand lock around his wrist pull him back. This time though, the two were face to face.

“Where you going?” Mark said quietly, letting his hands rest on the waist of the younger boy.

“Air.” was all Jeno could gasp out, not knowing what to do with his crush’s lips right there, practically inviting him in. He had to escape the house, It was really hot and he couldn’t think with Mark right there.

“Wait, Jen are you okay?” It was like Mark changed right before his eyes, he went from being a subtle flirt (WAS MARK JUST FLIRTING WITH ME? Jeno truly wished his brain would shut up. Just for one second.) to being his normal caring self that Jeno saw all the time. 

“I’m fine. It’s just hot.” Jeno knew that he was bright red. He probably looked sick if the way that Mark was looking at him meant anything. Mark nodded at his words before pushing Jeno slightly and moving so that he could lead the way to the back door. Jeno let himself be pulled, knowing that if he tried to do it himself he might just trip and fall. 

Mark got the back door open and the two walked out and saw all of the people that were partying in the backyard. It was better than being inside though, Jeno could actually breathe out here. He leaned his head back so that he was looking at the night sky. Closing his eyes, he let out a big sigh of relief as the cool air hit his warm face. 

He knew that Mark was looking at him, he could feel the older boy’s eyes on his face and for that very reason he kept his eyes closed. Jeno was a coward in general, but he was more of a coward when it came to hanging out with Mark Lee. The Mark Lee that he has had a crush on for years. The Mark Lee that just so happened to be his roommate. The Mark Lee that he was pretty sure that he was in love with. Love. Fucking love.

“Better?” Mark whispered out.

“Much.” Jeno finally opened his eyes and looked to the side so that he could weakly smile at Mark, “Thanks, and sorry about back there. Sometimes crowds are too much.”

A silence fell over the pair as they sat on the grass outside of the house, letting Jeno’s words hang in the air around them. They both know that it hadn’t been the crowd, but Mark was too much of a gentleman to bring what actually happened up, and for that Jeno was extremely grateful. He didn’t exactly know how to explain him getting overwhelmed from being in Mark’s arms in a platonic way. Sighing he fell back so that he was laying down and watching the stars, he heard Mark chuckle before a body was laying right next to him without touching. 

“You think that Hyuck and Jaem will talk it out? Actually confess and date?” Mark spoke in a quiet tone, as if to not startle Jeno.

“Honestly? I’d be shocked if they speak before morning but yeah. I think that those two will be official tomorrow.” Jeno sighed heavily.

“Damn, that’s a heavy sigh.” Mark laughed. Jeno noticed him out of the corner of his eye, Mark had turned his head so he was looking directly at Jeno. He was always doing that, making sure that he would look directly at Jeno when they were speaking in person.

“Oh,” Jeno laughed softly, “I didn’t even notice. I guess I’m just relieved that those two will finally be together and I don’t have to worry about Hyuck’s rants about loving Jaemin anymore.”

“You got rants too? God, I thought that Jaemin would never shut up about him,” Mark said smiling.

Jeno giggled, “Those two truly are meant for each other huh?”

“Yeah they really are.”

The silence came back, but this one was more comfortable. Carefree. A silence that would fall between close friends. Jeno found himself watching the stars without any real thoughts in his head. He was just enjoying the moment of stillness that he was sharing with Mark. He could hear the party going on in the house right behind them, but he had started to block it out; it was becoming just background noise. Staring at the stars like he was wasn’t a normal occurrence for him, usually he would fall asleep or go on his phone but right now he was content.

It was so peaceful that he almost forgot that he was lying next to someone. Almost. Jeno had a “Mark Sense” as Donghyuck had dubbed it, wherever Mark was Jeno just knew. He couldn’t explain it, but apparently the Mark Sense decided not to work if it had, Jeno could have anticipated the hand that slowly grabbed his and threaded their fingers together. Jeno snapped his head to the side to see Mark already looking at him.

“Is this okay?” Mark whispered, just for Jeno to hear.

Unable to create words, Jeno just nodded while maintaining eye contact with Mark. He was observing the older boy and he could feel Mark’s eyes roaming his face with a curious gaze. He wanted to ask since when did he and Mark hold hands, but he really didn’t want Mark to let go. Maybe it was Jeno’s imagination, but he could have sworn that Mark and him were further apart just a couple minutes ago. He could read the situation and he saw the look in the older boy’s eyes, Mark wanted to kiss him and Jeno was going to let it happen.

Moving closer slightly, Jeno hoped that he gave an invitation without actually opening his mouth and form words. He saw Mark’s lips curl up in a slight smile before he lifted himself up just so slightly that he was above Jeno. Not knowing what to do, Jeno just watched as his crush brought his face closer. Jeno closed his eyes in anticipation, ready to kiss the boy that he had wanted to kiss for three years.

“Jeno! We are leaving now.”

“Hyuckie, I didn’t mean it like that! Come back inside and talk to me please.”

At the sound of the fighting pair, Mark pulled away without even kissing Jeno, much to his disappointment. Jeno sat up with a groan to see Donghyuck marching towards him with Jaemin hot on his heels. Quickly sitting up the moment he saw not Hyuck’s angry face, but Hyuck’s hurt face. He got to his feet just in time to catch his best friend in a tight hug, that he could feel Hyuck hiding in.

“Jaemin, what the fuck?” Mark asked his best friend as Jeno stood hugging his.

“I said something that I shouldn’t have said and I’m trying to apologize and explain.” Jaemin was pleading and really beating himself up for whatever he said, but Jeno wasn’t just about to let his crying best friend fly under the radar. Hyuck rarely cried so whatever Jaemin said must have been fucked up.

“Jaemin Na, you have 5 seconds to start speaking before I beat your ass.” Jeno all but growled out while pulling Donghyuck in for a tighter hug.

Feeling vibrations on his chest, he pulled back so that he could hear what Donghyuck had been mumbling, “He said that he didn’t want to be my boyfriend.”

“Yet! I don’t want to be your boyfriend yet, Hyuckie!” Jaemin yelled out as the other two eyes snapped to him at the words that fell from Donghyuck’s mouth. “I want to take you on dates, kiss you shyly in the park, and just be with you romantically and then ask you out when we aren’t drunk at a party!”

“Jeno can we go please?” Hyuck mumbled, diving back in so that he was hidden in his chest.

“Yeah. We can go bubs.” Jeno looked at Mark and Jaemin with confusion in his eyes. Jaemin’s explanation was a great one, whatever was going on in Hyuck’s head must be really fucking with him at the moment. Jeno looked to Mark and saw the concern in his eyes; he smiled before mouthing ‘I’m okay’. He turned around and walked away with Hyuck under his arm, hearing Mark comfort a crying Jaemin behind him and wondered what the hell the last 5 minutes had just been.

—

Sunlight peeked through the blinds, falling onto Jeno’s face slowly waking him up from his restful sleep. Reaching his hand out to grab his phone so that he could check the time. Seeing 9:45 along with multiple messages from Jaemin and Mark respectfully, he sighed in frustration as he remembered what had happened last night. Rolling over, he looked at the sleeping Donghyuck next to him and softly smiled. He picked up his finger and gently poked his best friend’s face with a big smile, continuing to poke until the other boy finally began to stir.

“Jeno, I will rip your hand off, so help me.” The hungover boy grumbled as he slightly slapped Jeno’s hand away.

“It’s almost 10 and you need water, you were gone last night bud.” Jeno thought back to the walk to his apartment the night before, a crying, drunk Donghyuck wrapped tightly up under his arm. Getting the boy into bed was a hassle and Jeno was extremely frustrated with the lack of answers. He went to bed annoyed and confused. Mark had almost kissed him? Jaemin and Hyuck had kissed? Finally? And it caused Donghyuck to run out? The questions had all come rushing back to him in the morning and he just groaned as he sat up.

“Can’t I just stay here and never leave?”

“Do you plan on paying rent?”

Donghyuck was silent as he pondered the question, “No. No I do not.” Sitting up, he popped his neck and back and squinted at the sunlight.

“Then get up and get water. I have work at 12 and I want you out by then.” Jeno grumbled as he rolled all the way out of bed and walked towards the door.

“Why?” Donghyuck whined as he followed after the slightly older boy, knowing that they were heading towards the kitchen.

Jeno sighed, “You just interrupted something last night.”

He heard a cough and looked back to see a blushing Donghyuck, “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I fucked up oh no.”

“Hyuckie, what happened last night?” The two stood in the entryway of the kitchen staring at each other. One boy was mortified of the events from the previous night and the other completely and utterly confused.

“He kissed me. God, he kissed me.” Donghyuck said in awe. 

“Yeah, but the after. What happened after he kissed you?” Jeno was getting kind of worried about his best friend, especially since he had no details except for the fact that Jaemin and Donghyuck kissed.

“I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said no, my brain just kind of shut down after that. I don’t really remember much after that except wanting to leave. I needed to get out of there quickly.” Donghyuck groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hyuck, Jaemin had an explanation. He wanted to date you before asking you to be his boyfriend.” Jeno’s words caused Donghyuck to freeze completely and look at him in shock.

“What?!” Donghyuck yelled loudly.

“Did you not hear that part?” Jeno asked with a head tilt.

“No! No I didn’t. What the fuck?!” Donghyuck was pacing now. He was stressed and Jeno could tell.

“He was very adamant that you didn’t hear the whole story.” Jeno was speaking gently to the slightly younger boy, hoping to calm him down even a little.

“Wait. WAIT, you said that I interrupted something? What were you and Mark doing?” Donghyuck whipped around to stare at Jeno with wide eyes.

“Sir, you are in the middle of a crisis and you want to know what Mark and I were up to at the party?” Jeno laughed in confusion while looking back at his best friend. 

“Crisis on pause.” Donghyuck said with a straight face that caused Jeno to laugh even harder, because of course that’s what his best friend would do. Of course, that’s how Donghyuck would react when realizing that there could’ve been something happened between Jeno and his longtime crush. “Jeno, what happened with you and Mark?”

“He almost kissed me.”

“HE ALMOST WHAT?!” Donghyuck had crossed the room before Jeno had time to even blink and was shaking him by the shoulders.

“Kissed me.” Jeno was stating it seriously so that he could keep his heart calm. He still couldn’t process the fact that Mark had made a move. His Mark. The Mark that he was in love with had made a move on him. 

“I fucking knew it.” Donghyuck stated happily while shaking him.

“Knew what?” Jeno shook his head confused.

“That Mark was into you?!” Donghyuck was dancing happily and was pulling Jeno into a dance with him. Jeno didn’t really understand how a boy that was freaking out not even a minute ago was making him dance around his kitchen. 

“Wait what do you mean?” Jeno pulled Donghyuck to a stop and was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Jeno. I have known Mark for years. He has never walked around shirtless and confident around anyone, not even when he lived with Jaemin… FUCK JAEMIN.” Donghyuck grabbed his hair in fear.

“Crisis back on?” Jeno smiled at Donghyuck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Donghyuck said under his breath.

“Go get him lover boy,” Jeno nodded towards the front door with a smile on his face. The smile just got larger as Donghyuck scrambled out the door with his bed head and wearing some of Jeno’s clothes.

Being left alone with his thoughts, he began to wonder about what exactly Donghyuck had meant when he said that Mark was into him. He walked to the couch and flopped down with a sigh, knowing that since Mark was currently at Jaemin’s house if his texts were anything to go by so he had plenty of time to wallow out in the open.

Mark was into him. Or that’s what Donghyuck thought at least. The cute older boy that Jeno had accidentally bumped into his first semester of college. The cute older boy that would laugh loudly at Jeno’s jokes; even the bad ones. The cute older boy that came and saved Jeno from his awful date during his second semester, back before they were really even friends. The cute older boy that Jeno could stare at for hours and never get bored. The cute older boy that when Jeno was looking for a roommate, so that he could move out of the dorms, he instantly offered. The cute older boy that would come and pick Jeno up from his night shifts at work so that he didn’t have to ride the bus alone. 

Holy Shit. Mark Lee is into me?! Jeno’s thoughts were screaming at him and they were screaming loudly. 

Jeno let out a shocked laugh while staring at the ceiling in his living room knowing that this was going to change many things and he didn’t know if he was ready for that.

—

It was a few days later, Donghyuck and Jaemin resolving their communication issue and now being disgustingly in love on social media (Jeno really was happy for his best friend but dear lord, those two were completely shameless). Jeno sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, just coming back from a morning shift, sighing from the stress that comes from having a stupid minimum wage job. Walking in, he took off his shoes, noticing that Mark’s were in their usual place. He froze and quickly wondered if he should make a break for it or actually confront the boy that he almost kissed.

“Jen?” he heard a voice say from the living room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the living room. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jeno had a smile on his face when his eyes fell on Mark who was laying on the couch with his phone resting on his chest. Mark’s eyes lit up when they fell on the younger boy, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. 

Ever since Jeno had come to the realization that Mark was into him, he had been low key avoiding his roommate not knowing how to handle those emotions. Apparently it didn’t matter because the day that he would finally talk to his roommate and friend had come. He was terrified but honestly didn’t feel like he had nothing to lose. They were both sober when the almost kiss happened, so it was intentional and that was the only thing truly keeping the younger steady on his feet. 

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a few days,” Mark said, the smile having not fallen from his face. 

“Oh yeah, I was busy.” Jeno said with a laugh. He could feel the air shift to something that was slightly awkward but he hoped it was all in his head.

“Yeah? How was work?” Mark had sat up fully as he asked the question, motioning for Jeno to come and join him on the couch. 

Smiling as he walked towards the couch, Jeno gave a slight shrug, “Work was work. It sucked. What did you do today?” Jeno flopped down on the couch next to the boy that he was in love with. 

“Waited for you to get home.” Jeno let out a loud laugh at the unexpected answer. He turned to Mark with an amused glint in his eyes, only calming down when he realized just how serious Mark was.

“Oh.” Jeno couldn’t really say anything else. He wasn’t expecting Mark to lay it on thick right away. That wasn’t usually Mark’s personality, but apparently that changed today. 

“Yeah,” Mark said while staring at Jeno’s face. 

Turning away to look at the wall, Jeno cleared his throat trying to think of something to talk about that wouldn’t result in him being a blushing mess. “Did you see that Donghyuck and Jaemin are finally together?”

“Yeah it’s about time right?” Jeno could feel Mark’s eyes burning into the side of his face. 

“Yeah! I’m honestly shocked that it—“

“Why were you avoiding me?” Mark cut Jeno off with the one question that Jeno really didn’t want to answer at the moment. 

“Wh—what?” Jeno tilted his head, hoping to come across as confused. 

“You were avoiding me. You’ve been avoiding me since the party. Why?” Mark had moved closer to Jeno on the couch, effectively halting Jeno’s ability to form a thought other than Mark Mark Mark Mark. 

“Oh. Uh, I don’t know? It was an accident.” Jeno whispered. 

“Really?” Mark was whispering too and it was honestly, it might just be because Jeno was whipped for him, but it was one of the hottest things that Mark had ever done. 

“Yeah.” Jeno whispered back, avoiding eye contact with Mark completely 

“Well okay then! I thought you were mad at me for something.” Mark had said this very happily, giving Jeno whiplash from five seconds ago.

“What?” Jeno was really confused as he watched Mark get up and walk away from the couch towards the kitchen. He didn’t know what he was expecting Mark to say, but it wasn’t that. He was expecting them to talk about the kiss honestly. Well, the almost kiss. 

“Yeah! I was trying to wonder what I could have done that was wrong.” Mark called from the kitchen.

Jeno leaned back on the couch with confusion. Were they just not going to talk about it? Was it a mistake? Did Mark really not like him? That would seriously put a damper on his mood honestly. Should he bring it up? Mark was the one that initiated the move though, shouldn’t he bring it up? He could feel his heart rate beginning to rise from the anxieties that the questions were beginning to bring up. 

A hand pushing his hair off of his forehead startled him out of his deep thoughts, “You with me bubs?” Mark asked as he carded his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

Jeno hummed in agreement, “I’m just tired Markie.”

“Here, drink some water and then go take a nap, I was gonna order us some pizza for dinner later. Does that sound good?” Mark asked, with his hands still playing with Jeno’s hair.

Still confused, Jeno nodded before standing up and stretching. He felt Mark’s hand slide from his hair, gently touching his neck before pulling away completely. Jeno shuddered from the feather-like touch that was gone just as quickly as it happened. He reached towards the cup that Mark had brought out of the kitchen for him, gulping down the water. He could feel Mark’s eyes on him as he drank. Pulling the cup away from his lips he made eye contact with a smiling Mark, he smiled back in thanks while handing the cup back.

“I’m gonna go take that nap,” Jeno said quietly.

Mark nodded, “Rest well bubs.”

“What are you going to do while I sleep?” Jeno asked through a yawn suddenly remembering just how tired he actually was.

“Homework. Watch something. I don’t know. Probably just be bored until you wake up.” Mark chuckled.

Looking at Mark, Jeno could feel his tired brain begin to take over, because before he could process his thought he opened his mouth to say, “Or you could nap with me.”

Clamping his mouth shut in shock, Jeno was able to look a wide-eyed Mark. The older boy’s mouth had dropped open slightly and was moving like he was trying to find a response. Jeno didn’t know what had possessed him to say that, and because of that sentence he could feel his anxiety creeping up because what the FUCK Jeno?!

“I’m sorry, you don’t have too. I don’t even know why I said that what the fuc—”

“Shut up.”

With those words Mark cut off Jeno for a second time today and the younger boy could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment from the fact that his crush keeps having to cut off his rambling.

“Jeno, did you mean that?”

Jeno tilted his head in confusion, “Why would I not mean that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you are trying to get back at me for the party.” Mark looked away from Jeno’s eyes. Jeno could feel his confusion on his face.

“Get back at you? Why the hell would I need to get back at you?” Jeno didn’t know where this conversation was going to go. He could feel his tiredness leave his body slowly, becoming more awake from the tension that was slowly flooding the room.

“Well, I almost kissed you,” Mark said slowly, effectively knocking the last little bit of tiredness out of his body, oh so they were going to talk about it now? Great.

“I’m aware, Mark.” Jeno saw Mark wince slightly after hearing his name come out of the younger boy's mouth, “Why would I need to get back at you for that?”

“I don’t know! Maybe you want to lead me on? You didn’t exactly return my advances!” Mark said quite loudly.

“I was shocked?” Jeno responded, also loudly matching the volume of the boy that stood in front of him. 

“Why? I’ve been flirting with you for years!” Mark yelled. 

Jeno froze, “What?”

“D—Did you not know?” Mark was gaping at him now. 

“No?!” Jeno brought his hands up to rub at his forehead. 

“Wait, so you weren’t leading me on?” Mark was gesturing wildly with his arms. 

“Mark, I’ve been in love with you for like three years, why the hell would I lead you on?!” Jeno blurred out in frustration before slapping a hand over his mouth and eyes widening in shock. 

All of the fight that had gone to Mark’s eyes as he took the defense immediately left as he stared back at Jeno, jaw dropped not fully comprehending what the younger had just said. “You. You what?”

“You heard me!” Jeno was in the defensive position now and he was terrified of how this conversation could end. 

“Three years. Three fucking years?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Mark was back to waving his arms around while raising his voice. Jeno was staring at him like he was saying something that didn’t make sense because, well he was. Mark was making no sense and was getting mad at Jeno for something that he had decided to do a while ago. 

“What do you mean, ‘why didn’t I tell you’? Mark, I’m not exactly the most confident person!”Jeno retorted. 

“What did you think would happen?!”

“Oh I don’t know. You would turn me down and then make the situation awkward and then never want to speak to me again!!” Jeno could feel his anger rising. This is not a situation where someone should be angry unless someone was being made fun of. That wasn’t happening here. What was happening here was Mark was making absolutely no fucking sense and Jeno didn’t understand why he was in trouble for keeping his feelings a secret. 

“Do you really think that low of me?” Mark asked as he took a slight step forward to be in Jeno’s space just a little more. In retaliation Jeno took a step back. Mark wasn’t allowed near him if they yelled, no one was. It made him anxious and his friends knew that. Mark knew that. 

“No. But I have fucking anxiety Mark. I’m going to think of the worst possible scenario first and this scenario was actually possible.” Jeno was trying to calm his heart down but he couldn’t. He had confessed and instead of getting and answer all he got was a fucking fight. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes in frustration from the fact that he was still tired but instead of napping he was fighting with the love of his life for not confessing sooner. 

“Jeno, why the fuck would I turn you down when I’ve been in love with you the same amount of time!?” Mark yelled, easily freezing Jeno in his spot. He was expecting a lot from confessing to Mark, but a confession yelled back at him wasn’t what he planned. 

“What?” Jeno whispered. 

“I thought that I was being obvious. Jeno, I fucking ate cereal shirtless on the counter. Who the fuck does that? But I did it because I wanted to flirt with you and impress you!” Mark was pulling on his hair slightly as he sighed in frustration. 

“Why are you mad at me? If you liked me for the same amount of time, you can’t blame me for not confessing first. You’re just as much to blame.” Jeno was tired. He hated fighting so much. He was talking in his exhausted voice and it seemed to snap Mark out of his head because he quickly looked up at the younger boy before his face visibly softened. 

“Oh. Oh oh oh. Jeno, I’m not mad at you. Oh oh oh bubs no no no I’m sorry. I’m loud when I’m confused. I’m sorry I’m not mad I promise.” Mark put out his hand as if he was calming a frightened animal. 

“Oh. Okay.” Jeno felt his shoulders slump forward before he shook his head slightly to keep his eyes open. “I’m going to go take that nap. Maybe that will give us time to figure out the thoughts in our head.”

Looking directly at Mark, he was able to see the sad eyes that were on the older boy. Mark nodded as he moved to the side to let Jeno pass by so that he could walk towards the room. He went to leave, stopping just ahead of Mark before he turned around and pulled the older boy into a hug, a tight hug. The hug was instantly returned as the older boy held his waist tightly. Jeno turned his head just slightly so that he could tuck himself into Mark’s neck. He felt a hand creep under his shirt and slightly caress the skin of his lower back. He went to pull back, slightly pushing at Mark’s shoulders so that he would let go. Mark let himself be pushed back and Jeno turned around without another look back. 

Opening his bedroom door, he let out a huge sigh as he walked in. He leaned against the door for a second before shaking his head to get his hair out of the mess that his stressed hands had created. He quickly stripped his shirt before walking towards the bed to collapse face down in. Groaning, he turned around and stared at the ceiling. He could slowly feel a grin overtake his face.

He was in love with Mark Lee. And Mark Lee was in love with him. With that thought, Jeno let himself be carried off to a dream world, full of visions of a slightly shorter, older boy that completely owned his heart. 

—

Music floated into the room, waking Jeno up slowly from his nap. He blinked a couple of times to gain awareness of where he was at that moment. It was a good nap, one of those naps that had you question what day it was and who you were. He reached towards his phone to check the time and his notifications. He only saw a text from Hyuck saying: jaemin’s hot. confess so we can go on double dates bitch ass. He snorted at the eloquence that his best friend portrayed always. 

Realizing again that it had been music that had woken him up, Jeno sat up and stretched before getting up to pull a sweatshirt on and walk out of the room. Opening his door the rest of the way, he heard not only the song but the sweet voice of his roommate also carried through the apartment. Jeno smiled as he followed the sounds of singing towards the living room, where Mark was lying on the couch reading a book and singing along to the songs that he was playing on his phone. Jeno leaned against the wall and observed the boy as he blinked the rest of the tiredness out of his eyes. He smiled because Mark still hadn’t realized that he was there. He cleared his throat, startling the older boy slightly. Mark put his book down and sheepishly smiled at the younger. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked with a small smile and his cheeks dusting a light pink. 

“Your music did, but it was time I woke up anyways,” Jeno said as he walked to the couch. Tapping Mark’s legs to move them, he sat where they had previously been and quickly brought the legs to rest on his lap. 

“Sorry. Did you have a good nap?” Mark asked as he sat up to be able to have a good conversation with Jeno. 

“Yeah I did. Slept very well. What did you do while I napped?” Jeno’s hand was lightly caressing Mark’s calf as he spoke. He was happy that he could now do these careless touches and know that they both knew that it meant something. 

“I read. I ordered the pizza like 10 minutes ago, so perfect timing on waking up.” Mark said. 

The two sat in silence as Mark continued to read and Jeno still rubbed lightly at Mark’s calf with one hand and used the other hand to scroll on his phone. Jeno was enjoying the peace of just being in Mark’s presence and being able to just touch him. He kept giving quick glances to the boy he loved that was so engrossed in his book. He was so enamored by that boy that he almost missed the knock on the door, but Mark quickly throwing his legs off of his lap brought him back. He smiled as he watched Mark all but slide to the front door to accept the pizza and tip the deliverer. Watching the love of your life do mundane things made them thirty times cuter and he was just grinning. When Mark finally said goodbye to the driver and closed the door, Jeno was already up and walking towards the kitchen to get plates and soda for them. Mark followed with a light skip that had Jeno giggling from the cuteness. 

“I ordered your favorite,” Mark said in almost a sing-song manner.

“Thanks bub,” Jeno said, smiling wide at the older boy.

“You’re welcome.” Mark smiled back at the younger, and Jeno felt his breath catch at just how beautiful Mark looked in that very moment.

Here he was in the kitchen of his apartment, with the actual love of his life getting ready to eat dinner. This would be the first meal that they would share after confessing, after they became something. He needed clarification. He needed to know if it was okay to kiss Mark. Holy shit. Was it okay to kiss Mark? He looked up to see the older boy flapping his hands around as he rambled about something random. 

Smiling, he walked the small distance towards the older boy before he reached his hands up to cup his face and lowered his face slightly to give him a soft peck. He pulled back with a grin and then let out a laugh at the fact that Mark’s eyes had widened.

“You. You. You just kissed me!” Mark exclaimed while looking deeply into Jeno’s eyes. He had reached his hands up to wrap around the younger boys wrists.

“I did.” Jeno leaned down to give him another peck, “And I did it again.”

“Oh my gosh, you idiot.” Mark threw his arms around Jeno’s neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss, one that had the younger boy bringing his hands to Mark’s waist. He lifted up the older’s shirt just so that he could finally touch him and his stupid abs. He felt fingers run through his hair and he smiled against the lips of the person that he had fallen deeply in love with.

“Can we do that all the time?” Jeno mumbled out as Mark left small kisses along his jawline and neck. They were going to need to move somewhere comfortable soon, if Jeno was on his legs for much longer he just knows that he is going to collapse.

“Dear lord, I would hope so. I’m kind of in love with you, Jeno Lee,” Mark said, pulling back to gaze at him with more adoration and love than he ever thought that he would get. 

“Oh. Well, I’m definitely in love with you, Mark Lee, so you should get on my level,” Jeno said with a soft smirk. One that had Mark hitting him with a groan.

“You’re a sleaze.”

“Only for you baby.” Jeno had never seen Mark turn that red that fast, but it brought him great joy to know that it was because of him.

“I hate you.” Mark whined while he pushed Jeno’s chest so that he would move. Jeno went with a smile, knowing that Mark was probably going to latch back onto him when they finally sat down to eat.

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincereIyjeno


End file.
